Young Blood
by RicePanda123
Summary: Join the group of friends through their journey as they grow together and even experience teenage romance. Multiple parings. *Pretty much all the main characters are featured*


"They've been at this for, how long?" Massie impatiently said to Kristen as they watched Olivia and Derrick.

Massie had been crushing on Derrick Harrington since the 7th grade. Sure, they've had a little middle school relationship, though that hadn't ended on such a great note. Derrick accused Massie of being immature, whilst she said the same, so they broke up. Both thought neither of them had any feelings for each other anymore. Massie did. She basically just called Derrick immature out of anger, he wasn't even that immature.

Okay, maybe he was, what with his always wiggling his bare butt at the crowd. But Massie thought it was adorable.

Fast-forward to the present, as Massie Block and Kristen Stewart eyed the shaggy blond haired-boy. Since 7th grade he obviously cut it, and now they were in the 10th grade. It wasn't really...shaggy anymore.

Massie and Kristen were watching a infatuated Derrick Harrington. Who was he infatuated with, you ask?

The Olivia Ryan.

No one actually understood why they were a thing now. Everything thought it would always be Massie and Derrick. Derrick and Massie. You could hear the whispers in the hallways when Derrick and Olivia walk down the hallways, hand in hand. Or should we say tongue in tongue?

_"Who would've thought? The most popular guy at BOCD with an airhead blonde? I guess Blondes do attract"_

_"Can you believe this? I always thought it would be Massie and Derrick. They've both broken the scale of alpha-ness"_

"He's contracted a case of puppy love. For Duh-livia," Kristen replied.

"He's practically drooling," Massie sniffed the air. "Kristen, do you smell that?"

Massie smelled a faint aroma of _Drakkar Noir_ approaching.

"Hey Ladies," Cam said as he casually threw his arm over Massie's shoulder. She glared at him with her piercing Auburn eyes.

"Sorry, Sorry. What're we looking at?" Cam asked as he removed his arm with a smirk and leaned against the lockers with Kristen and Massie.

"We're looking at your enamored best friend. Ha, look. They're _tongue-tied, _get it?" Kristen giggled at her own joke while Cam and Massie looked at heir with raised eyebrows.

Olivia had just bumped Derrick into the lockers as they were making out.

"Do they do this when you're with him?" Massie asked Cam.

"Oh, yeah. They don't even notice anything around them whenever they make out. Which is like, all the time. The other guys and I don't even ask him to hang out anymore. Don't think he minds," Cam replied.

"We should get them to stop," Kristen said. "Everyone is looking at them. We should save Derrick for his own sake. I mean, he is still part of the group. Look, there's literally a pool of their spit on the ground."

_How Gross._

"Yeah, we should. I'll pull Derrick away. Massie, you tell Olivia that her nose is melting off, and Kristen, you tell her to run to the bathroom to fix it. By the time she comes out, we'll be gone," Cam said with a determined face.

Massie and Kristen looked at Cam with wide-eyes.

"...What kind of plan is that?" Kristen exclaimed.

"Tell her that her nose is melting off? Are you high?" Massie questioned.

"No, just carry through with it. We're talking about Duh-livia Ryan here. Of course she'll buy it." Cam insisted.

Regardless of how bizarre Cam's plan sounded, Massie and Kristen had to admit that Olivia would buy it.

The trio approached the french-kissing couple.

"Hey, Olivia. I know you're kind of busy and all, but I thought you should know that your nose..." Massie began to say.

Olivia immediatley pushed herself of Derrick as she was sensitive to anyone that said anything about her nose. "My nose? My nose what? What's wrong with it?"

"It's like, melting..." Massie replied.

"WHAT?! Derrick why didn't you tell me?!" Olivia screamed.

"Babe, it's not _melting,"_Derrick said with a snicker as Cam pulled him away, "Dude, stop what are you doing"

"Quick, Olivia run to the bathroom before the entire thing melts off!" Kristen yelled.

Olivia screamed all the way to the bathroom. "DERRY, HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO TRUST YOU?"

"Massie, what the hell was that for? Telling Olivia that her nose is melting off?" Derrick said accusingly.

"Hey, don't blame me, it was Cam's idea. I can't believe your girlfriend was stupid enough to believe it," Massie said as the three giggled.

The bell rang.

"k I gotta run. I can't believe I'm actually friends with you guys," Derrick said as he left.

"I gotta go too" Kristen said as she jogged in fear of being late for her next class.

"Guess that leaves the two of us," Cam said as she casually threw his arm around Massie's shoulder. Surprisingly, she didn't give any hints to remove it.

"You have free period now right?" Massie asked.

"Yup."

"Let's get out of here for an hour"

The two walked down the empty hallways, with Cam's shoulder still around Massie's shoulder.

_I guess this is a good start,_ thought Cam.

"I don't see how Derrick actually likes that girl. She's soo annoying!" Massie complained. "He never notices me other than a friend, or anyone for that matter,"

"I notice you," Cam flirtatiously said as he squeezed her shoulder.

"That's different. You're my best friend,"

Cam took his arm off her shoulder and put on a sarcastic angry face.

"Um, excuse you, did you just friendzone your best friend? I'm so offended. Do you like hate me or something?" Cam pouted.

"No, I love you!" Massie laughed as she wrapped her arm around his broad shoulders.

Cam knew she meant it only as friends though.

* * *

**I don't know how I feel about this fic. Pleaasssee give me some feedback.**

**Thanks!**

**-RicePanda123**


End file.
